Shaymin the Sky Warrior
by SonicShaymin2
Summary: In a world where Darkrai reins over all other Pokémon, are beings known as Elemental Warriors are chosen to wield power unimaginable. After the attack on Sora Village, Shaymin vows to end Darkrai's rein of terror. Can Shaymin gather the other Elemental Warriors in time? Will they even join her. Read to find out! Rating might change over time. Rated T for blood and mild cursing.


_**Shaymin the Sky warrior:**_

_**Chapter one: Prologue**_

The screams of terror ran through the small Sora village as the children and women ran as the male and female warriors fought off the terrible enemies.

"Everyone!" Togekiss yelled at the top of her lungs with no fear in her voice. "Get out of here and head to the Forest of Tranquillity! Tell Sceptile about everything that is happening and help him form an army!" There were nods and mumbles and the others quickly rushed off.

"Togekiss," Swellow began. "You know as well as I do that the Forest of Tranquillity is too dangerous to get to on their own. What makes you think that they will be alright?"He asked.

"It's better than them being here. They wouldn't survive if Darkrai's henchmen found them." Togekiss explained. "Trust me on this one."

Swellow stared at her, unsure of this strange action but nodded anyway. "Where's Shaymin?" He asked.

"She's still at the lake." Togekiss replied. "She's collecting water for the village."

"If she comes back while this battle is still going on, then she's dead for sure. She doesn't have any fighting experience yet." Swellow muttered.

"She should be fine. Right now, we have to focus on this battle. If Shaymin comes back, we'll just have to protect her." Togekiss replied.

Swellow nodded. "You're right." He admitted. "This village is our main priority now."

Togekiss looked around and spotted a suspicious figure in the distance through the flames. "There!" She called out to Swellow. Swellow nodded and they both flew through the ash-filled sky towards the figure.

"Altaria...!" Swellow growled in anger. "That traitor! She's been working for Darkrai this whole time!"

"We can't even trust our fellow villagers anymore...!" Togekiss agreed. "She's just proven it for us...!"

Swellow and Togekiss swooped down at Altaria and landed on the ground gracefully. Their eyes sent daggers towards Altaria.

"Altaria!" Swellow growled in anger. Altaria slowly turned to Swellow and Togekiss, a devilish grin on her face.

"Hello Swellow darling... What seems to be the problem?" She asked innocently.

"Don't act dumb, Altaria!" Togekiss yelled at Altaria. "You know what the problem is!"

Altaria frowned. "Oh. Togekiss... I forgot that you were also a part of the defence forces of this pathetic village. Sorry for forgetting..." Altaria said, shaking her head.

Togekiss growled. "Why you...!"

Swellow turned to Togekiss. "Calm down, Togekiss. She's just trying to get into your head – play mind games like she always used to." He explained. Togekiss' eyes narrowed.

"Yeah... You're right... Sorry." She replied.

"So hons... Did you actually have a plan before you came rushing over here? Or did you just think that you could wing this?" Altaria asked with a smirk.

"Altaria..." Togekiss began. "You are going straight to Hell!" She finished and she then flew up high in the sky.

"Togekiss!" Swellow screamed. "Wait!"

"_**Aura Sphere!"**_ Togekiss shouted and a blue sphere formed in front of her and was plummeting towards Altaria.

"Still using the same old tricks..." Altaria mumbled. "Honey, if anything _you're_ the one who's going to go to Hell." She corrected. _**"Ice Beam!"**_ She called out. She opened her beak and out came an icy beam that shot up at the Aura Sphere and froze it into a useless orb that shot down into the ground and broke into tiny pieces.

"Damn it...!" Togekiss cursed under her breath as she stared at her destroyed Aura Sphere.

"Togekiss! Look out!" Swellow called out as her quickly flew up in front of Togekiss and took the shot of Altaria's Ice Beam to his left wing. He was falling quickly to the ground and ended up crashing into the ground with a loud thud.

"Swellow!" Togekiss yelled out and quickly flew down to check on him. She looked down at Swellow sadly. "Swellow... A-Are you okay...?" She asked in concern.

Swellow looked up at Togekiss and stood back up. "Yeah... I'm fine." He answered as he glared at Altaria.

"Your wing! It's still..." Togekiss trailed off. Swellow looked down at his frozen wing that was stinging from the cold.

"It's fine. I can still fight without it." He answered and looked back up at Altaria. "We have to put our own lives at risk before we let her even touch this village after all."

At this, Altaria laughed. "You're a bit late at saying that, Swellow darling. After all, look around... Fire is all around you." She teased. Swellow growled. "In my opinion, you're not doing a real good job protecting this village. It's kind of pathetic actually."

"It's never too late to make a change, you know." Swellow replied.

Altaria frowned and raised an eyebrow. "You know... I could allow you to live..." She suggested.

Swellow's eyes narrowed. "What was that?" He growled.

"I could convince Darkrai to let you join us. You could live just as long as you obey every order that he gives you. How about it? Are you in?" Altaria asked.

"Never in a million years, Altaria! Why would we stoop to your level?" Swellow yelled.

Altaria sighed. "Well, can't say that I didn't give you the option of no bloodshed..."

"No bloodshed?" Togekiss yelled. "You have already killed enough people as it is! How do you call that 'no bloodshed'?"

"You still have that smart mouth of yours, Togekiss..." Altaria said, shaking her head slowly. "I better fix that for you..." Without warning, Altaria flew at light speed towards Togekiss.

"_**Dragon Claw!"**_ She called out and slashed Togekiss with so much force that it sent her flying into a nearby rock, knocking her out cold.

"Togekiss!" Swellow yelled out to his friend with no reply. He turned to Altaria and growled.

"You know, that spot is still open, Swellow darling... I have nothing against you. In fact, you're the one person I can tolerate in this village. So, if you want to live you still have the choice of joining Darkrai." Altaria reminded the warrior.

"No way, Altaria." Swellow answered harshly. "I'm staying where I really belong."

"Hm. Suit yourself..." Altaria replied with a shrug. _**"Dragon Claw!"**_ She shouted and slashed Swellow to the opposite side. The fall that he took, however, broke the ice and his wing was freed.

"Alright!" He smirked. He turned to face Altaria once again.

"It's too bad that _I'm_ your opponent now, Altaria!" He called out to her.

"And what exactly are you saying?" Altaria asked.

"Whenever we sparred, you were always the one who lost if I remembered correctly." Swellow replied. At this, Altaria laughed hysterically. Swellow raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Do you really think that I would've shown you my real strength? I was given strict orders by Darkrai not to use even half of my actual strength, no matter how much I would've wanted to." Altaria explained, smirking.

Swellow's eyes widened. _'What?'_ He thought to himself. _'She hasn't even shown me half_ _of her strength? But it took me almost all of my strength to beat her in our sparring matches... In that case... Winning this battle is hopeless! But I can't risk the safety of the rest of the world by joining Darkrai... It must be a bluff...!'_

Altaria took a deep breath and when she opened her mouth, fire came gushing out at an incredible speed.

"_**Flamethrower!"**_ She called out. Swellow's eyes widened. He looked behind where Togekiss was out cold.

'_This is bad...!_' He thought to himself in fear._ 'If I move out of the way, Togekiss will take the hit and she might even... But on the other hand, if I don't move, then I'm going to become roast bird... Unless... That's it!'_

"_**Gust!"**_ He called out and moved his wings at the flames at rapid speeds. Eventually the flames burnt out and Swellow stopped his Gust. He looked around.

'_Wait... Where did Altaria go?'_ He wondered. Suddenly, his feet and wings felt cold. He looked down at his feet and wings. His eyes widened.

"They're frozen?" He asked in shock. "But how?"

"Looking for me, Swellow darling?" Altaria asked from behind, surprising Swellow. His eyes widened even more. His head shot around to look back at Altaria.

"What?" He asked in shock. "But how? You weren't this strong or fast before!"

"You really don't listen, do you Swellow darling...?" Altaria asked smartly. "I told you before, not even half of my strength was being used before." Swellow clenched his teeth and growled in anger.

'_So she really wasn't joking... She's serious! Everything she has been saying during this fight was completely serious...!'_

"So, Swellow darling..." Altaria began. "Before I slaughter you... Do you have any last requests?" She asked.

Swellow looked down to the ground. _'Is she joking...?'_ He wondered.

"Swellow darling... I might be a psychopath, but I am a lady of my word." Altaria informed the bird.

Swellow eyed Togekiss. "Yeah..." He replied. "Don't hurt Togekiss anymore... Leave her be." He told her.

Altaria looked back at the unconscious Togekiss at the other side and sighed. "Well, I might be disobeying orders from Darkrai, but after all... I did kind of consider you as a friend, so... I'll do it for just this once. If I cross paths with her again, I will not hesitate to destroy her..."

Swellow nodded. "I understand... Thank you..." He mumbled.

Altaria chuckled. "Don't start thanking me, Swellow darling... After all, I never said that I would be nice to her." She reminded him.

"Yeah, I know that..." Swellow replied sadly.

"I'll make this quick for you, Swellow darling..." Altaria promised. Swellow didn't reply.

Altaria finished off Swellow with her Dragon Claw silently and once he lost his pulse she flew away into the darkness.

-Line break-

Shaymin wondered her way back to the village at her own pace, eyes closed and holding the handle of the bucket that was filled with water in her mouth.

'That was one of the best trips that I have ever had!' She thought cheerfully. 'I hope that I didn't take too long!'

She held her nose in the air and smelled a faint scent of smoke. Her eyes shot open and her mouth dropped, dropping the bucket and spilling all of the water that she had collected. She stared at the village in shock. She looked around the village slowly. Houses were crashed to the ground; the gardens were completely destroyed and there was not a villager in sight.

Shaymin was on the verge of tears seeing this. "What happened here...?" She asked herself. "How did this happen?"

"Shaymin..." A familiar voice said. Shaymin turned around to see Togekiss. Her eyes widened.

"Togekiss...What happened to the village?" She asked. "What happened to you?"

"Shaymin..." Togekiss said softly. "The day has finally come... Sora Village has been destroyed... We're the only survivors left..."

"T-That can't be true Togekiss..." Shaymin mumbled. "Please tell me you're not serious!" She screamed, now crying.

"I'm so sorry, Shaymin..." Togekiss apologized as she held Shaymin close in her wings as the small Pokémon sobbed softly.

_**END OF PROLOUGE:**_

_**Authors notes:**_

_**Sorry that this is short. But this is a prologue after all. The next chapters will be longer and much more thought out. Soon on my YouTube account, I will be uploading some animations based on this story along with one of my good (And talented) friend's. But I will always publish the fan-fiction first... So go to my profile and you can see the link to my account. I have already uploaded the theme, closing and some of the voices, so you can check that out if you want.**_

_**Review! Please review! I love reading them! It's like I'm getting a hug!**_


End file.
